What We Never Knew
by Kagari-hime
Summary: Cloud plus Tifa plus Marlene plus Denzel equals honest love, right? You'd think that there wouldn't be any secrets between the two adults...but... are there? I don't own FFVII.
1. You Promised Them

_**This fanfic is set after Advent Children. Yeah, another story. I couldn't help it :P**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy!**_

"But you _promised_ them..." The brunette argued.

"I know...but..." The blond responded.

The two adults were sitting on a table near the kitchen counter of the bar (and home). Tifa was sitting properly on her seat, hands crossed on the table. Cloud was sitting with his legs apart and he was leaning his head on the palm of his hand, his arm propped up on the table. Expected of a male.

"You know how disappointed they'll be? When they find out that you're not going to be there?" Tifa's voice lowered to a whisper, her face showed how she was upset.

"It can't be helped..." he managed to whisper out, looking at her.

"What?! You've known this for weeks and all of a sudden _'it can't be helped'_?" Tifa whisper-yelled. She slammed her hand on top if the table, looking furious at him. "You are going to be the one to tell them this." She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to clean up the mess of the day's work.

At this movement, Cloud stood up with his eyes widened, and followed her. "Tifa..."

"I'm tired of seeing them upset..." She muttered. She was grabbing cups and dishes the two little ones scattered around the kitchen and washing them.

Instead of looking at her, Cloud's gaze rose to the stairs, the hall, and then the door to the kid's room. She was right. He knew when the kids were upset so was Tifa and vise versa. He stared long and hard on the door. He would have set in on fire if he had heat vision.

"You're finally back and now you want to leave again?" She turned around to face him, her hands full of soap foam. Cloud turned to face her, his face serious as always.

"I'm not leaving, I'm working" He straightened out.

"You're work takes you away for far too long, it's as if you were leaving!" Tifa's voice arose higher then his. "Ugh, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have gotten that loud...the kids are sleeping.."

Cloud gave her the all famous look. 'I'm sorry' it read. He slowly walked his way ups the stairs quietly as not to wake the kids. Once he walked passed the kids room he reached his room.

It was clean and organized. When he was gone and Tifa had time, she would clean his room and have everything organized for him, heavens knows that he made a huge mess of it when he was planning his routes for his deliveries.

Cloud sat on his bed. He lifted one hand to his head in order to massage his temples. Denzel and Marlene were both in a school play, when both of them came home the day they won the audition for the rolls, they were ecstatic and made Cloud promise them he would attend. The two of them knew Tifa would already be attending and having Cloud go made the two explode with joy.

The problem was that he had an important package to deliver on the same day as their play, tomorrow.

Cloud stripped himself off of his white wife beater and stayed in his boxers. He turned to look at his digital clock. '9:38pm' it read. He laid on his bed to contemplate some more.

He knew he would be in loads of trouble if he didn't deliver the package on time and he knew the kids would be very upset if they don't see him there tomorrow.

Little did he know that he wouldn't only be hurting the kids....He'll be hurting his best friend too...

_Next Day..._

Cloud woke up to the smell of coffee. He looked up at the clock, 8:15am.

'I fell asleep?' He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Apparently he didn't think for long since knocked out as soon as he laid down last night.

----

When Tifa heard the clanking of heavy boots heading down the stairs, she reached over for a mug. Denzel and Marlene were quietly eating their breakfast, since sleep was still haunting them, all they ever did was faintly smile at the male headed their way.

Cloud took the seat in between the two. Every time they sat on the bar stools, they always left one stool in between them for him to take. Cloud knew they did it on purpose.

Tifa handed him his mug full of black coffee, Cloud liked his coffee strong. After a sip, Tifa smiled gently as she handed him a couple of mini sugar powdered doughnuts.

Cloud was one to eat junk food. As Tifa had her back turned, the two on either side of the adult eyeballed him. Denzel tugged and Marlene poked.

He looked at both.

'.....Damn' He cursed himself for falling for it. Marlene had the cutest face and Denzel got credit for trying. He was well aware of Tifa's rule of no sweets for breakfast, but....he couldn't resist. He quickly stuffed one in each of their mouths. He gave them the 'shhh' look.

Tifa turned to look at Cloud but instead her eyes caught the sight of a little girly mouth....with sugar powdered lips. She kindly smiled at Cloud. Cloud gave her a small smile back, he wasn't one to be showing his pearly whites to people.

After they ate, Cloud was in charge of taking both of them to school, leaving Tifa alone in the bar. She closed the bar today, since she wanted to clean out the place and then relax with the children's play at school.

When she heard the front door open she knew it was him. She was in her room, tending her bed and fixing a few things here and there. Once she heard his boots stop in front of her door, she opened it, leaving a blond's hand almost about to hit her head instead of the wooden door.

Akkkkward...

"So you think you could be sneaky during breakfast?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

'Crap...' Cloud took in a sharp breath. He didn't know what type of punishment she would give him now but he sure as heck wouldn't like it. Last time she tricked him into drinking hot chocolate....well...more like salty hot chocolate.

Tifa came up with a brilliant idea of how to punish him. She smiled which immediately told Cloud that her plan was already going to go into action. "As punishment.....I willlll...." She slowly walked up to him.

"What...?" Cloud was ready to put up his arms in case she was going to throw some punches at him. Instead of being greeted with pain he felt her warm body pressed against his. She was hugging him.

Cloud was confused. How was this a punishment?

He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Teef....how is this--"

"I really hope you won't disappoint them..." She mumbled into his shirt.

"I'm not....I'm going to be there." He assured her. He never realized how his hand fit perfectly on her back. He almost felt like rubbing.

"But you look like you're going out for deliveries..." They broke their hug and stood in front of one another.

"I'll make it in time" He walked to his room to get the keys to his bike.

"The play starts at 7:00pm" Tifa informed him, starting inside his room from where she stood.

"I'll be there." He walked out of his room and when he passed her he gave her a pat on the arm. He always did that before leaving somewhere. What was she? One of the guys? Not even a kiss on the cheek? Well, it wasn't as if they were a couple or anything but at least a hug or something.

Tifa stood there until she heard the closing of the door downstairs. "Better get started..." She said to herself as she went to reach for a hair clip on her night table.

_**I know it's short, but i'll try making the next chapters a little lengthy. **_

_**Tell me your opinion! Review! (HeartsHeartsHearts)  
**_


	2. You Want Real Punishment?

_**Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed last time. I reaaaaaallly appreciate it! They keep me writing! :) Here's the next chappie!**_

Tifa began cleaning the bar immediately after Cloud left. She turned on the radio so it wouldn't be so quiet. She decided that after she cleaned the bar she would go upstairs, where the home area was.

Cloud had helped rebuilt the 7th Heaven. There was only one kitchen, however it was a decent size, she could get her cooking and beer serving done with ease. That was one of the good things about Tifa, she always did things kindly and never needed much help around the bar.

The stairs, which were off limits to customers, was the home area. There were three rooms and one bathroom. Denzel and Marlene shared a room with two separate beds and Cloud and Tifa had their own rooms.

Tifa did everything imaginable to make the bar look extremely neat and clean: dusting, sneezing, mopping, slipping, and successfully washing dishes.

When she made her way up the stairs she glanced at the clock. It was 11:25 am, the kids entered school at 9:00am and Cloud left at about 9:18am. Tifa only hopped that Cloud kept his promise.

Cleaning out the kid's room first, Tifa sighed. As many times as she told Denzel to, he still made a mess of his side of the room. Marlene's side was decent looking, it only needed to be dusted a little.

Folding the messy yet clean clothes inside Denzel's drawer, she noticed that there was a colorful piece of paper in between the clothes. It was a drawing done by both of them. Tifa's neck looked extremely long for some reason, courtesy of Marlene; Denzel's hair was resembling Cloud's, courtesy of himself; Marlene gave herself a wedding dress; and Cloud had a huge smile, with blue dots for eyes, courtesy of both of them.

Tifa smiled, she had never seen this picture before.

After she finished with theirs, she moved to her own. Her's was probably going to be the easiest one since she was a pretty organized person.

After she finished she stepped out of her room and stretched. How could she stand to just clean for hours straight? She was a miracle.

She moved into the bathroom, seeing as how Cloud's room was organized from before.

-----

If anyone should have been given a billion dollar ticket, it was little old Cloud, speeding. He did want to make it to the children's play on time, but as he looked at the time displayed on his watch for a second, he began to have doubts.

'I should have left earlier...' Kept running through his mind as he mentally kicked himself in the rear.

"I'm almost there..." He muttered, referring to the fact that he was near his point of delivery. Mounted on his bike was the package. It was a decent size but heavy. If Cloud recalled, it was a piece of furniture.

-----

Tifa was officially done with cleaning the place. Now, the only thing that needed cleaning was herself. She had a small black tank top with khaki shorts. She looked more like she had gone camping with the mess she had on herself.

Passing by Cloud's room, she glanced at his clock. 5:00pm. Still no Cloud.

She took a deep breath and wiped off a rolling drop of sweat on her forehead. She would call him. She picked up her cellphone and speed dialed his number. After a few rings she heard his voice mail.

"Cloud...are you going to make it? I'm worried about you. It's not only about Denz and Marlene's play...It's about you too... Call me back, alright?"

The truth was that for the past few weeks, Cloud had been coming home later and later. Whenever she would ask him what was the matter, he shrugged and said nothing.

Tifa walked her tired body to the bathroom. Remember that remodeling Cloud had done? Well, the bathroom looked something like a bathroom two _married_ adults would share. Nothing sexual, it just looked more like an adult atmosphere.

There was a toilet with a soft seat due to Marlene's demands, claiming the old seat was too rough on her angel-like bottom. There was a bigger sink because Denzel made a mess when he brushed his teeth and spat the used paste out, so Cloud and Tifa figured that he wouldn't miss as much if the sink was bigger.

Now.... Cid, Shera, Barret and Yuffie recommended a tub change too. _"Imagine what you two could do in it!!!"_ Was one of the things said by Yuffie. Shera encouraged a nicer looking bathroom, with Cid talking about the amazement of sharing a shower between two loved ones. Barret had told the two that he would pick up the kids if they were ever going to put that shower to "good use".

Both Tifa and Cloud were embarrassed by this scene. It wasn't like they were together, much less having _that_...

Cloud did it because.....Who knows....?

Tifa grabbed a clean towel from the hallway closet and continued her way to the almighty room of many reasons.

As she filled the hot tub and dropped a couple of bubble bath solution in it, she heard her phone ringing. She left it by the edge of the sink. It was Cloud.

"Hello?"

"I don't think I'll make it..." His voice sounded upset.

Tifa sighed, "Why am I not surprised?" She replied on the phone. She could hear the wind in the background, he must have still been riding his bike. "Cloud..."

"I'm sorry, I'll speed up a bit more."

"Be careful..." Tifa told him. He had hung up right after she spoke to him. At least now he spoke on his phone and actually returned calls.

Stripping herself of her clothing, she walked into the shower to rid herself of the dirt on her before she entered the hot tub to relax. She knew the kids would be spending the entire day at school and that they would be coming home beat after the play.

After she showered she smiled to herself. Thank heavens she had somewhere to completely relax now. She didn't know whether Cloud did this for her, himself or just for the heck of it. "Wait.." She thought out loud.

"Could he be planning....?" Her heart began to race. She's always had certain feelings for Cloud, but could never find the right moment to tell him. The children were almost always around, so she could never have alone time with him that didn't feel awkward...

It hit her.... They were alone this morning.

It hit her again. She couldn't keep Cloud waiting when he needed to deliver a package, she couldn't keep him for herself when the kids were counting on him to be there that very night.

'There's no chance, Cloud isn't that type of guy...' Tifa thought as he heart race began to slow down.

----

It was seven o'clock sharp. The auditorium's lights began to dim as the play was about to start. Tifa sat down in one of the rows near the front. She was dressed in a short black strapless dress with a jean material jacket, and dark brown fur lined boots.

Tifa knew that Cloud wasn't there. Cloud wasn't a big fan of crowds and if he was stuck in one, he automatically went to her side. This made Tifa happy, the fact that he would always go to her. Right now, he wasn't next to her which meant that he was probably still on the road, speeding his way there.

Tifa was startled when music began to play. She checked her cellphone before turning it on silent, nothing, Cloud hadn't called.

----

Cloud cursed himself. Today had to have been one of the worst days of his entire life. Cloud had to stop at the nearest gas station to fill up Fenrir. Standing next to his bike, filling it up, he glared at the numbers rising. He could fill Fenrir up with $80.

...$20...$21...$22...$23...$24...$25...$26...$27...$28...

Cloud could have sworn that Father Time was screwing with him. He knew he was late and that he would get an ear full from all three of his loved ones once he arrived home. He glanced at his watch. 7:30pm.

He didn't know when the play would end but he sure hoped that it would last as long as the opera shows Tifa forces him to go to from time to time. Those shows must have lasted a good slow, torturing, boring 4 hours.

...$74..........................$75............................$76...........................$77....................$78................................

Cloud would have cursed out Father Time if he were standing right next to him.

------

Tifa didn't know what in the world was going on, and from the delayed laughter, cries, and gasps from other parents, she assumed they didn't either. She didn't know if this was some sort of Shakespearian play or what. To understand or not to understand........that _was _the question,

Marlene and Denzel had seen her sitting when the play first started and she noticed that they hadn't seen Cloud next to her. Tifa had given them an apologetic smile and a small wave.

Everyone on stage was doing a good job however the two didn't seem as cheerful as they could have been. This disappointed Tifa. The play was near it's end and still no Cloud.

-----

Cloud hated every number from 1-79 at that moment. When the meter showed that what he paid was all in his tank, he zoomed out of the gas station like there was no tomorrow. If he doesn't make it, he wouldn't have a tomorrow, Tifa would make sure of that.

----

Tifa glanced at the lovely watch on her wrist, 7:56 pm. The show was very close to ending, any moment now. She sighed. For some reason she felt like she was more upset than the two kids of hers up there.

"The End!!!!" She heard a little boy yell as he ran across the stage with a sign that said the very same thing.

The parents, including Tifa, stood up, applauding at the wonderful show created by all the children. Tifa closed he eyes and began clapping, her heart felt heavy, sign that she was upset.

"Excuse me" She heard a faint familiar voice.

"Excuse....me!" Tifa turned to the direction of the voice. It was Cloud, pushing his way through the barrier of parents.

"MOVE!" Cloud made his own way in order to reach Tifa.

"Hey.." She smiled at him. Cloud gave her a tired looking smile as he began clapping too. The curtains of the stage slid open, revealing all the little actors lined up by holding each other's hands.

Tifa began cheering for them. She grabbed Cloud's hand and lifted his arm. When Denzel and Marlene saw who was standing next to her, they gave the biggest smile they could give.

For once, Cloud had truly smiled back. Seeing the happiness on their faces just cause he had showed up made him feel happy inside. He felt a warm body embrace him.

With all the cheering going around, Cloud knew he couldn't hear unless spoken to really close, so, that's exactly what he did.

"Is this a punishment?" He taunted her. His "punishment" this morning was a hug too, and he felt like poking fun at her.

Tifa was smart, she played back. "You want real punishment?" She spoke right back into his ear, seductively.

Cloud's body froze. She won.

He had only experienced her talking to him like this once, a little while back, after the defeat of Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Sephiroth. The gang had a big celebration where...things got a little heated.

Hearing her voice again gave him attacking butterflies in his stomach and deadly shivers down his spine. "Wha...?" He looked at her but it was too late, she was back cheering for the children.

For Cloud...it all happened so fast...

_**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review, I would love to hear what you guys have to say! *HeartsHeartsHearts***_


	3. Why Did You?

_**My apologies guys! I just had midterms and I needed to study tons for them!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**LatteJazz- Thank you so much for reviewing! A wife beater isn't what it sounds like, no one is beating anyone's wife up, lol. It's just those tank tops worn under clothing.**_

_**chrisVIII- Thank you for reviewing. I am glad I captured your attention.**_

_**Rend- Thank you for reviewing. I know it doesn't take that long to fill a gas tank up, unless you're my father. Slowest person in the world, so it is possible. Lol!**_

_**Ah-choo- Thank you for reviewing dear! I really appreciate your review. I try my best!**_

_**xOx-Just-like-Yesterday-xOx- Aw, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**_

_**eitaro00- Thank you very much for reviewing!**_

_**Vx-Luna-xv-Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you had fun reading this.**_

-----------------------------------------

The pushing and shoving began.

"I want to go on it!!" Denzel pushed Marlene out the way.

"I want!" Marlene pushed back. Denzel's head hit Cloud's back as he was facing his bike. The issue here was that Cloud had his bike and that both children wanted to ride with him. Tifa took a moment to think, should she get angry with them, or no? Cloud hadn't been there as often as they would all like, and when he was there, Marlene and Denzel always wanted to be with him.

Tifa looked up at Cloud. His eyes were pleading for help since the two kids had now asked him to be the one to choose who rode with him. Her answer was just a smile.

Cloud sighed, she wasn't going to be any help. "I...guess both?" He said lowly.

The two cheered and gave each other high fives, completely forgetting that moments ago, they were pushing and shoving each other.

"Is that okay with you?" Cloud looked at Tifa, he noticed her deep chocolate eyes wandering into space.

Tifa pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, just be careful."

Cloud nodded as he helped both of them mount on his bike. Denzel went first, Marlene was behind him, and Cloud was last. Marlene did enjoy the rare strolls she begged for when Cloud was home but she didn't enjoy the strong wind blowing in her face as much as Denzel did.

Cloud ignited the bike and slowly followed Tifa. She was walking around, looking for her truck. The school parking lot wasn't as big as it could have been, but on foot, is was quite the workout.

Tifa began thinking...'Why _did_ Cloud rebuild the bathroom on those demands? Why did I respond to him like that back there in the auditorium? Why was he poking fun at me anyways?!'

They had followed her walking around the school parking lot for a good 10 minutes when she stopped.

"Um.... Cloud..." She said as she turned to look at him mounted on his bike.

Cloud looked at her attentively. "You forgot where you parked the truck?"

"Uh...no...actually... I came...walking..." Tifa didn't know what came over her. Over thinking, that's what it was.

This caused him to laugh a little while moans of protest came from the two little ones.

"Make way..." He said as he moved a little more towards the front of the bike, making room for her in the back.

"Sorry!" She smiled at the kids, an apologetic smile. She climbed on the back of the bike and made herself comfortable. Cloud was at little decent and waited until they were all comfortable and out of the parking lot to zoom their way home.

Tifa wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. You could hear the two kids cheering, enjoying the ride as if they were on a roller coaster. It didn't take long for them to arrive home. Cloud parked the bike in the back of the house, where the garage was built in.

Once they walked in, they all embraced the warmth that the home had to offer. The two kids went upstairs, giggling their way up with stories about the fast ride they were just on.

"Take turns taking a showerrr!" Tifa's loud voice filled the house. She walked her way to the kitchen to make some quick dinner. The kid's response was muffled by their room door but it could be understood as an 'okay'.

Cloud walked his way to a couch in the living room next to the kitchen. He turned on the television and from the kid's cartoon channel, he flipped to the news and weather channel.

"What would you like for dinner, Cloud?" Tifa walked her way to a chair near the couch and smiled.

Cloud looked at her with a small smile. "Anything?" he replied.

Tifa took off her jean material jacket and placed it around the chair's back, revealing her rich, soft skin. Cloud, as tired as he was, took great interest in this. His eyes traveled from her nicely shaped back all the way to her smooth legs.

"You always say that..." She plopped down next to him in the couch.

Cloud looked at her face. Completely ignoring the fact she was talking to him, he just stared at her, admiring the beauty of her face.

"Cloud?" He stared at her long brown-black hair.

"Cloud?" He noticed how nice her eyebrows were...

"Cloud!" She shook his arm.

"Yeah...?" He was blanked out. Boy was he tired.

"I'll just surprise you." She laughed a little and lifted herself off the comfortable couch.

"You do that.." He yawned.

After the kids were done showering, they ran down the stairs, smelling the delicious meal that awaited them. Tifa had already served their meals and was now in the living room with Cloud.

Little Denzel and Marlene began to eat their dinner, mumbling about school work. They noticed that there was a big bowl of the meal right next to them, for Cloud....only problem was....

"Cloud? Wake up.." Tifa whispered into his ear. She gently shook his shoulders, his head leaning towards his right side. "Cloud.... dinner's ready..." She whispered again.

Cloud's eye open slowly as he stretched his arms up, much like a cat would do. "Hm?" Was his response to the "mumbling" Tifa had just done. Tifa held a hand to help him up from the couch. He groggily took her hand and lifted himself up with her help.

Ah, the delicious aroma of....

"No.." Cloud was awake now, staring at Tifa. To Cloud, she had the cutest smile on right now.

"I did..." She poked his shoulder. Cloud speed walked his way to the big bowl of his favorite meal, ever.

The two children looked at him with big curious eyes. Cloud dug into his plate as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Chicken soup. Yes, one of the world's simplest recipes. Tifa had asked him once why he enjoyed chicken soup that much. He simply replied that he didn't, he only enjoyed her chicken soup. He claimed that no one is capable of cooking chicken soup like her.

Seeing Cloud enjoy something as simple as that made her happy. The fact was that Cloud didn't smile often and when he did, it was something to celebrate about.

"Like it?" Tifa asked as she picked up the children's bowls, seeing as how they were done, she sent them upstairs to brush their teeth.

"Of course..." He replied, slurping the rest of the broth he had left. Quick eater much?

"You know I don't know what the difference if between my chicken soup and anyone else's. If anything, their's is better." Tifa laughed a little. She took he bowl and walked to the pot with the soup, getting ready to pour more.

"It...just tastes.. better.." Cloud never did know how to compliment someone, thankfully, Tifa understood his manner of compliments.

"Thank you" She walked back to the stools where he was still seated and handed him the bowl.

Cloud took his bowl and began eating once again. Tifa lifted herself to sit on the stool next to him. After observing him eat, she slowly laid her head down on the clean counter and rested her eyes.

After Cloud was done eating, he walked his content self to the sink and washed his plate along with the children's. He knew Tifa was asleep as he would have been stopped if she wasn't.

Cloud turned on the kitchen's medium sized television (mainly for the customer's entertainment) on to the news. He cleaned up the kitchen while "listening" to the news.

'Why did she sound so _seductive_ back then? Could Tifa _possibly_...? No.. ' Cloud was preoccupied thinking about that little question Tifa had asked him back at the end of the play.

'You want real punishment? What could have made her say _that_?' He thought. He was done cleaning up the kitchen and he headed to wake the sleeping beauty.

Cloud wasn't the brightest crayon. He wasn't a black but he certainly wasn't a white. He was more of a gray. He was determined to get the truth from Tifa, why did she ask that to him in such an irresistible way.

"Teef?" He walked up to her.

No movement.

"Tifa.." He placed his hand on the center of her almost bare back.

Not a budge.

"Teef..." He said as he gently shook her.

"Mmmmmm..." She moaned in protest.

"I have something to ask you..." He trailed off. She looked beat. She had been busy cleaning the entire day.

"Yes...?" She said as she managed to pick herself up from the stool.

"Why did you sound the way you did back there...?" Straight to the point. Tifa knew exactly what he was getting at.

Her eyes opened wide. It was her turn now to knock sleep off her back and be awake. She didn't say anything but after an awkward silence, Cloud tried again.

"Well...?" He looked straight into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

_**Thank you soooo much for reading you guys! I really appreciate your reviews, any kind, flames, praises, anything at all. I'm sorry if I left anyone out on my replies to reviewers, I only replied to those who reviewed on chapter two. I still appreciate those who reviewed on chapter one!**_

_**Love you guys! Please voice your opinion on this chapter by reviewing! *HeartsHeartsHearts***_


	4. Reminiscing About The Party

Tifa's eyes looked at everything but Cloud. Her delicate fingers were curling a lock of soft hair, a sign that she was nervous. She was standing inches away from the strong male and she could swear she could feel his body heat dancing around her.

"See, Cloud..." She began. She didn't know whether to go deep and tell him her feelings, or if she should just tell him she just wanted to sound...._sexy._

Cloud stood patient yet eager to listen to her response. His eyes traveled from her lips to her hair curling finger to her profound eyes looking right at him.

Tifa was determined to tell him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned onto him. Cloud immediately became a solid brick. He noticed her face nearing his, so he dared get closer to her. He raised his hands to place upon her lower back, still a bit tense.

Was her dream finally coming true? Was Cloud really holding her as if they were lovers?

Tifa's face was dangerously near his left ear. "I've always had these..._feelings_ for you..." She continued. Her voice sent those deadly shivers down his spine once more. Now he was sure that this was the same voice she used at that _party_ a while back.

"What kind of feelings?" He asked. It never ran through his mind how....feminine Tifa could be. He had often seen her hold her own ground and fight back. He did enjoy watching her do other things than fighting. Things like watching her tend to the kids, cook, and clean reminded him that she was indeed a woman full of feelings. Their romantic position now made him realize how he loved being with her. She had always been with him, no matter what the problem was.

"Cloud... I... I lo-"

"TIFA!!!!" The shriek came.

'Of all times, now?! Now?!' Ran through both of their minds.

Irritated as they both were, they let go of each other, running up the stairs. The sound came from the children's room. Tifa arrived in front of the door first, pushing it open, Cloud right behind her.

"What is it?!" Tifa shouted as loud as they screamed. Even though the moment between Cloud and her had been ruined, she was still a mother to these two and worry, accompanied by fear, overcame her.

"Kill it!" Yelled the little girl. Marlene was hiding behind Denzel, who had one of his pillows cover him as a shield. He was the braver of the two. Denzel had a tough face, but he was too afraid of handling whatever the problem was.

"Look!" The small boy pointed.

"**..............."**

Cloud frowned after looking at what the little finger led to. Tifa failed at trying to hold in her laughter. There was a small transparent looking baby lizard on their wall, still as a tree, trying to spot a bug.

'When I get my hands on you...' Cloud threatened the creature in his head as he stomped toward it. Yes, he blamed 'it'. If 'it' hadn't been there, who knows what he could have been doing with Tifa downstairs. So yes, he greatly blamed 'it'.

He raised his hand as if to swap it on the floor. "Waaaait!" Tifa managed to let out from her laughing fit. "I'll take it outside, don't kill it." She walked over to the baby lizard and trapped it in her hands. When she looked at it, it was still, trying to play the "invisible" game.

"Aww..." Tifa let out. The little lizard was too cute. It was small and had googlie eyes that just stared at you. "Come on, I won't let you die..." She closed her hands together softly, as not to suffocate the tiny animal.

Knowing that the kids would be freaked out if she went to kiss them goodnight, she smiled at them and nodded to Cloud. It would be his turn to tuck in the kids.

______________

After letting the creature out, she washed her hands and turned off all the lights downstairs. It made the way up the stairs incredibly dark, but she knew her way up without hurting herself. As tired as she was, she didn't drag her feet and didn't bump into anything.

Before walking towards the kid's room to check up on them, she looked at the dark wooden door to Cloud's room. It was slightly open. Tifa slowly walked up to the door and peeked through the crack. Cloud had just finished taking a shower was walking out of his bathroom, only a bathroom towel wrapped around his naked waist.

Tifa stared at the visible water drops rolling down his back. She didn't even know how long she had stood there. All Cloud did was dry his hair with a separate towel he carried out with him.

"Having fun?" He commented.

Busted. At first, Tifa didn't know whether he was talking to her or to himself. Having great senses paid off in other ways, she learned. "W-well, I came to say good night.." Nice save.

"Night" He told her as she walked towards him. He didn't feel ashamed of showing his body to her. He knew that she knew he had many scars and the random cuts he would get from hard work. He was completely okay with her looking at his body.

"Mmm" She nodded as she walked up to him and hugged him. "It's great that you're spending more time here..." She said as her face buried itself in the crook of his neck.

"This is my home." He simply told her. His hands reached for the towel around his waist. All this hugging was lowering his towel.

"Night..." She whispered as she placed a small innocent kiss on his lips.

Cloud watched her slowly walk out of his bedroom, listening to every careful step she took. His mind told him to stop her from leaving, but his body was completely frozen. When was the last time she had kissed him? Oh yeah, _the party_.

Tifa closed the door but didn't completely shut it, it would make the kids feel better if they saw him if they were to wake up in the middle of the night for whatever reason.

Cloud finally moved his hand to reach and softly touch the spot her tender lips had touched.

...

As nervous as Tifa was, she managed to make her way to the room the kids shared. They were already fast asleep and she didn't want to possibly wake them with her usual kiss to the forehead, so she just left their door open so when they turn to their side, they'd be able to see Cloud in the room in front of them.

When she reached her room, she quickly put on a random comfortable shirt. Yawning, she threw herself on her queen sized bed and wrapped herself under her covers.

...

Cloud had now laid down on his bed and covered himself with his soft comforter. He _was_ tired and he _was_ sleepy but, his mind was too active to go to sleep. As exhausted as he was, he dared himself to think about the _party_...

_All of them, Cid, Shera, Barret, Yuffie, Denzel, Marlene, Reeve, Red XIII, Vincent, Cloud and Tifa, were all celebrating their victory. The bar was open to no one but them, however it was as loud as if there were a lot more people in there. The party began as a simple get together, they were all speaking about how their days were, eating and drinking, except the kids whom just ate and listened. There was even a mumble or two from Vincent, surprisingly._

_As it was getting late, Tifa brought the two dead tired kids up to Cloud's room, since it was the furthest away from the noise downstairs. The two didn't seem to mind the noise, they were extremely beat and just needed a soft mattress and a pillow._

_Reeve left, mumbling something about work. That was expected of him, he gave workaholic a new meaning._

_As Tifa walked back down to the bar, Yuffie, already tipsy, handed her a drink._

"_Yah kno.... you can haf jast one...." She slurred as she wrapped one skinny arm around her close friend._

"_I'd rather not, someone has to stay sober here.." Tifa laughed. Yuffie shoved the hard liquor in her hand._

"_Awh, that's Vincent's jaub tu du dat thing..." Tifa concluded, Yuffie wasn't tipsy, she was upright drunk. Yuffie took a lock of the older woman's hair and began twirling it. She did have a point, Vincent never drank too much, just a sip and he was done. He could be watching over them, in fact, there he was, right at that moment, watching over all of them, silently._

_Barret and Cid began to yell each other stories, not realizing how loud they were. Shera stood right by Cid's side, rubbing his arm, trying to alert him of his loudness._

"_Even Cloud iz..." Boom. She was out. Tifa placed her drink on the bar counter and held the other girl's body so she wouldn't collapse on the floor and hurt herself. Cloud put his drink down next to Tifa's and helped carry the now sleeping ninja to the couch in the living room next to them. _

"_Should I?" Tifa asked Cloud as they walked back into the noise from their friends._

_Cloud studied her body language, her hand was holding her other arm, in an uncertain way._

"_If you want." Was his short response, wincing a little from Barrett's rough voice yelling._

"_Alright... but just one!" She held her index finger up towards Cloud's face, a simple sign. Cloud nodded to her as they sat on the stools and turned them around to face their friends._

_Shera looked over to Tifa and made signs that the young bar owner understood as 'Is Yuffie okay?'. Tifa smiled and nodded to the older woman. Typical Shera, Cid was indeed lucky to have her._

_Tifa turned around and grabbed her drink from where she last had it on the table, before Yuffie knocked out. "Y'know, that was really bad for Yuffie..." She faced Cloud who had reached over to grab his drink._

_Knowing exactly what she meant, he looked at her and nodded after a sigh. He observed her take a gulp from the drink. From the look on her face, her throat was burning. He smiled and pat her on the back, she was never the one to drink, but also never the one to show that type of face when drinking either._

_A couple of minutes later, it was joke time. Red XIII added many jokes after Cid, Barrett and even Shera began, having Tifa's unique laughter overpower all of theirs, except from Vincent of course. Cloud wondered, why was Tifa so giggly and giddy?_

_He raised his drink and finally took a sip of it. _

_.........'Oh no...'......_

_His drink didn't taste like this and he knew it. This drink was definitely not as strong as his. If...this wasn't his drink..then.. what could have happened to it? _

_Ew! Could he have taken a sip from Barrett's or Cid? Nah, they weren't as near as Shera or Vincent. Shera? How weird... Vincent?! Disgusting, but he hadn't moved from his spot. Red XIII was out of the question. Yuffie's? Blakkk! He had specifically remembered her handing a drink to Tifa, she had already finished her's._

_...Tifa._

_He looked over to her. She looked backed and giggled at him. He carefully grabbed her shoulders and forced her to come to him. Sniff Sniff._

_Fuck._

_She had more that she should have of **his** drink. 'I should have noticed, her face gave it away..' He let go of her and she just smiled at the air around her. That drink was way too strong for her and he knew it. Cloud had many experiments done to him, somehow increasing his alcohol tolerance, if that drink was enough to get him tipsy, Tifa was soon to knock out._

_Amazingly, she was up. Cloud slid off his stool and held Tifa's shoulders once more. "Come with me"_

"_Hm? I'm okaaay." She slurred her words. Cloud gave her a worried look and sighed. He was going to have to carry her upstairs, even if she complained, she was tired and it was better for her to sleep._

"_I'll be taking her upstairs to her room..." He spoke to his friends as he slid his arm under her legs, readying himself to carry her bridal style. They all nodded to him, acknowledging the fact that he wanted Tifa to go to bed now._

_After he lifted her, she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. "Good...Night.." She yawned in between and waved to everyone. 'Nights' and 'Good nights' could be heard as Cloud nodded to them, his way of a night parting._

_The group knew that they were all welcomed to stay there as long as they wanted, courtesy of Tifa Lockhart, because they all knew Cloud Strife wouldn't say that directly to them. They stayed their chatting, amazingly Vincent peered up at their conversation._

_As Cloud neared her room, he noticed that their friend's talking,wasn't as loud as they thought it would be up there. He entered Tifa's room. It had been ages since he was in there. He looked around, it was like Tifa herself. Her bed was made, everything was clean. Her room didn't only look warm and cozy, it felt that way too._

_He laid her on her queen sized bed and made sure that she wasn't going to lean on her hair in an uncomfortable way. To him, she looked comfortable enough, so he prepared himself to walk away._

"_Cloud..?" Tifa called out to him. Her soft voice causing him to want to do things to her._

"_Yeah?" He turned around to look at her. To his surprise, she was standing right in front of him now._

"_Why don't you..sleep with me tonight..?" Her hand placed itself on his chest. It trailed upwards and hooked itself to his zipper._

"_Tifa..Stop this..." His eyes traveled all over her. He didn't know what type of sleeping she was speaking of, was it sex or just resting next to her? Her hand pulled down the zipper of his upper clothing, revealing his chest. Tifa didn't say anything, instead she pressed her self against him._

_Cloud froze. He had never been this close to a girl before, and the fact that it was Tifa, made his **second** brain awaken. She tippy toed to reach his face and began kissing his jaw, cheek and near his lips._

_Cloud knew it was wrong to do anything to her in the condition that she was in. She was completely drunk. She pulled him onto her bed and began to unzip her top._

"_Stop...Tifa.. Please.." He said to her, in a low voice. He was being serious, as much a he wanted her, he had to stop her, she wasn't in her right mind. Tifa didn't say anything, she just kept at it._

_Her hands pinned down his wrists, this made Cloud smirk. Did she really think that she could hold him down? He easily flipped their position, he was now on top and in control. He placed a strong kiss on her lips, his hands everywhere on her body. _

_When Tifa's hands began to touch a lower place on him, he stopped her. "Tifa...sleep..." She was ready to protest, but he shot her a look. A look he gave the kids when they were misbehaving. She didn't complain, she let him tuck her in and bid her a good night._

_Cloud remembered that acted as if she didn't remember what happened the night before..._

Slowly... Cloud drifted into his much needed sleep....


	5. Mocking Me?

**This chapter is dedicated to _OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO_. Thank you so much.**

................................

When Cloud woke up, he felt as if he was tanning right under the sun, he was bathed in sweat. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the morning sun's bright rays. His gray-blue curtains were shielding the sun's rays from blinding him and his room was naturally lit. The only problem...Why was it so hot...?!

Cloud grunted as he slowly picked himself up to sit on his bed. After a moment of sitting, he yawed and walked his way out of his room. He heard Tifa's voice from down the stairs as he walked past the staircase and into the bathroom, however, her voice was a little to low for his hearing to pick up.

After brushing his teeth Cloud sighed, by now, he figured that something happened to the air conditioning. He grunted at the fact that he was used to either having the wind keep him cool on his bike or the coolness of the air conditioning in the bar.

"Yes, I'll be sure to let him know...Thank you, Reeve." Tifa laughed after and gently placed the phone back in its receiver.

Cloud placed his hand on Tifa's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Before he walked past her, he took notice of what she was wearing. Her legs were barely covered by extremely short gray shorts and a tight white tank top. He knew that his outfit of just boxers wasn't better but he didn't want any other guy seeing her that way. "Good Morning" Tifa smiled at him.

"Morning" He walked towards the fridge, cup in hand already, and served himself a nice cool cup of water. His communication skills were gradually improving. Since the defeat of Kadaj and the rest, Cloud had attempted to open up to his family, little by little.

"Reeve called. He said that you can rest up a bit since he's got many of your deliveries covered..." Tifa smiled as she turned to face him. Reeve and Cloud had teamed up to help each other's business. Reeve would sometimes handle Cloud's deliveries and Cloud would sometimes deliver packages for him. Reeve had always been the hardworking type, and together with Cloud, they made an excellent pair of businessmen, if you could call Cloud one.

"What's he up to now?" Cloud place the cup in the sink and stretched. Tifa stared at his body, he was pretty built, not extremely buff, he was built in his own way.

"He told me he'd be able to take care of all the deliveries you have for Rocket Town and Wutai..." Tifa smiled once more, this meant that Cloud would be able to stay home and spend more time with the kids, and her.

"He's doing what there?" Typical Cloud, not to show much emotion.

"He's got some people working on a project there and he's soon to add more workers. He said that he's send a few deliver your packages." Tifa reached over and pulled open a cabinet. She pulled a paper plate out and began to fan herself with it. "Vacation time!" Tifa cheered.

Cloud laughed a little at her reaction. She was indeed happy to have him around the house, even if he were to just breathe in air and eat all day. "Denzel and Marlene will be thrilled!" She clapped her hands together, the paper plate in between.

"Yeah, where are those two?" Cloud said, looking over to the stairs, motioning with his head up to their rooms.

"A little group of their friends came walking this morning. They walked to school altogether from here" Tifa explained as she placed the paper plate back where the rest were. Those plates were there mainly for Denzel, Marlene and Cloud's needs. They weren't really ones to wash dishes, so they used paper plates. Paper plates made out of recycled paper.

Tifa sighed and walked her way up the stairs. Curious Cloud invited his way to her personal space bubble and followed her. She walked into Cloud's office, which was also his room and began raiding his desk.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" Cloud sounded as if he was a father catching his daughter being a participant of dirty doings.

Scolding as that sounded, Tifa replied just as offensive. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm finding the guy who fixes the air conditioning, that's what I'm doing!" She replied as her hand was raiding its way through the first drawer of his desk.

"The what? I'm the guy who fixes the air around here." Cloud snapped.

"Not when you're out making deliveries you're not!" Tifa stood up, dangling a piece of paper in front of his face, signaling to him that she found the air repairman's number. Her words caused his eyes to widened, he was hurt. He snatched the paper out of her hand and crumpled it.

"Hey! We need that!" Tifa gasped and tried to get it out of his hand.

"No, we don't..." Cloud raised the hand in which the paper was located in. He watched Tifa disagree and jump in attempt to try and retrieve the piece of paper.

"Cloud, please, we must fix the air..." She had a frown on her face as she extended her hand for him to place the paper in her hand.

"Yeah, I'll get to it..." He said he tossed the paper in the small garbage bin located next to his desk. Tifa looked at him with wide eyes, she couldn't believe Cloud was going to be the one to fix it. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "I don't like it when you call other people to do a job I can do." He informed, his voice low and steady.

"Well, my only options when you're gone is to fix it myself, or to call someone who actually knows what they're doing." Tifa crossed her arms in front of her and laughed. She knew Cloud was a little jealous and she could see it in the uncomfortable look on his face.

"I can do this...and I will" He mumbled something incoherent to Tifa and walked out of his room. She laughed once more as she also exited the room, following the blonde man, remembering to close the door behind her.

After eating the delicious breakfast that Tifa had made both of them, Cloud began to work right off the bat. Tifa didn't understand if it was to prove that he was just as worthy as an actual repairman or because the heat was killing them both.

Tifa busied herself with bringing Cloud a fresh glass of water every so often and wiping the sweat off his forehead and back. She couldn't believe that even in sweat, the man who is her childhood friend, looked so....irresistible.

Instead of standing there and looking like an airhead, Tifa went to the liquor storage room and pulled out a nice bottle of wine she had. This caught Cloud's attention since he was in view of all the movements she made.

"What's the occasion?" He asked as he refocused on fixing the air conditioning. He assumed he was almost done, he just needed to fix a few wires.

"Today is the inn keeper's anniversary. He and his wife have been married for 40 years now!" Tifa look amused. Cloud taking interest in bar activities? Improvement.

"Wow..." The simple world escaped his lips. Married to someone for 40 years... he couldn't imagine being with someone for that long, or rather he couldn't imagine someone being with him for that long amount of time. He knew he could be a depressing person, and for some reason, that never drew any of his friends away from him, in fact, he was the one always leaving them. Curses, he realized just how ungrateful he's been.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Cloud turned to look at her, her voice now had some sort of hoping gleam in it and he could very well hear it. She now walked up to him and leaned against the wall he was working on. "Being with the person you love, for 40 years and more to come? Isn't that the best?!"

Cloud gave her an honest smile, she was just like a high school girl, fantasizing about weddings and marriage. "That is nice...being with the one you love..." Cloud commented.

"I know! It just makes life worth living, no matter how horrible life may have seemed." Tifa sighed, her breath full of joy.

Before they began touching territory unknown to them, Cloud had to dismiss at least where the topic was heading towards: Them.

"The wine is a gift for them?" Cloud asked, closing up the small wall up with the plastic cover, matching the wires up with buttons and what-nots.

"Yep, they want to celebrate it here!" Tifa held up the big bottle of wine up.

"Alright, at what time will they be arriving?" Cloud asked, activating the air conditioning and all he had to do.

"They will be here with their family at around 6. I have to be ready for them then." Tifa said as she watching Cloud punching buttons in.

"Beep" The button chipped up and as soon as it did the air was back on.

"Yes!!" Tifa said as she hugged Cloud with all her might. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I told you I could do it" Cloud leaned against the wall with one arm and wrapped the other one around her back.

"As a reward." Tifa placed a loud kiss on his cheek and happily walked out of the room, bottle of wine in her hands, for right now, she was content, she didn't want to have "The Talk" with Cloud, and she was sure he didn't want to have it either.

Tifa placed the wine on the counter and looked at the time, 12:15pm. "Well, time to make lunch" She stretched her shoulders and bit and turned on the stove. "What would you like?" She spoke loudly since she heard footsteps make their way up the stairs.

"Almedioframpa" She didn't clearly hear what exactly he had said but it rhymed with 'Alfredo pasta', and that was what she was beginning to prepare.

She decided that after lunch she would begin cooking the special dinner for the special couple that would be dinning with them soon enough.

As if on queue, Cloud came downstairs all clean, dressed fairly nice. He had on a nice pair of black slacks and a white long sleeved polo. "Wow Cloud, I didn't think you'd be up to dressing nicely for today..." Tifa said as she place a huge plate full of the delicious pasta in front of him.

"Thank you" He spoke and begin to dig into his food. She placed the television remote next to him, in case he wanted to watch some TV, and this surprised him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm off to shower" She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He nodded at her and directed his attention to the now on television.

-----

"They're almost here!" Shouted Marlene. Cloud had actually set up the tables and silverware while Tifa showered and got ready, he also went to go pick up the children from school.

"Hurry up, Tifa!" Denzel screamed as Cloud had him propped up on a chair in order to fix his small tie.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tifa's high heels could be heard stomping down the stairs.

Not only did Cloud set up the tables and the food, but he picked up the kids and told them to ready themselves. Tifa took a really long time.

"Teef, what the hell took you so long?" Cloud complained as he carried Denzel and placed him on the ground.

"Sorry!" Tifa finished tying the small strap of her shoes. Cloud turned to look and immediately wished he had seen her like this earlier. She was wearing a simple dark brown tight dress, it's sleeves were ruffled and the cut in the back was low enough to show her lower back. She looked beautiful.

"Finally!" Both the children cheered. This caused Tifa to frown and Cloud to laugh.

Their small moment of finally feeling like a family was interrupted by a knock on the entrance door. "I'll get it." Tifa smiled at Cloud as he nodded to her. When Tifa opened the door, Marlene, Denzel and Tifa shouted, "Happy anniversary!"

The small group of guests clapped and the two main people smiled. There weren't as many guests as Cloud thought there would be. There was Mr. and Mrs. White and their three sons. They all greeted each other with hugs except for the men, the men were men and gave each other manly handshakes and half hugs. Tifa cheerfully invited them to sit together in the tables Cloud had prepared for them. Cloud had managed to push the heavy wood tables together to form a large one.

The dinner was great and they all complimented Tifa's cooking. Cloud observed as the kids were enjoying the silly jokes that the three sons, who were in their twenties, told them silly little jokes. Tifa was at her best, being a mother and a friend at the same time. Cloud especially liked looking at her. In his eyes, she was even more beautiful than she normally was. He was never accustomed to seeing her dress up.

He remembered that the last time he had seen her dress nice was when he went to "save" her from Don Corneo's nasty grasp. She looked good then too, however, now there were no threats to them and they were enjoying themselves.

After dinner Tifa brought her gift to the family, the good wine from the liquor room in the back. Ouch, one of Cloud's favorites. They all said their goodbyes and good nights since it was late.

"Alright you two, it's sleepy time." Tifa announced as she patted Denzel's head and squeezed Marlene's cheek. She motioned them up the stairs while her and Cloud began cleaning up the bar.

"Dinner was great, Teef..." Cloud murmured as he began to pick up plates to take them to the sink.

Tifa laughed a bit. "As I heard, thank you Cloud." She threw a glance his way and noticed that he was already washing the dishes. Boy, she could use him around the bar all day.

"The...couple.." Cloud began. Tifa was straightening chairs and picking up eating utensils when she realized, Cloud was in the mood to chat. Cloud did have his moment where he may appear to be a normal human being with no traumatic event in his life at times, and these were the times that reminded Tifa of the promise she made Cloud keep. Back when they were still innocent and unaware of life's horrors.

"They were....nice" He tried to compliment their kindness and the fact that it came out a little awkward made Tifa laugh again.

"Yes, they were...." She placed the dirty eating utensils in the sink and began to help him wash dishes. They hadn't been this close since they were interrupted by the baby lizard. Being that close and relaxed was actually pleasing for both of them.

After the dishes were done they both proceeded to lock the place up and head up to their rooms to change. Cloud went into the two children's room and nodded them a good night. He then proceeded to his room to change into his pajamas which consisted of just boxers.

Tifa changed into her sleeping attire which was composed of a mid-thigh dark green gown. She loved being in it. It was a gift from Cid and Shera for her past birthday. Cid said it'd to Cloud some good to see that and Shera said it's a really comfortable gown.

After Tifa said her good nights and tucked the kids in, she headed for Cloud's room. She tippie-towed her way and once she reached her destination, she didn't open the door. She softly pressed her ear to hear if he was awake. She smiled when she heard the sound of a bump followed by a curse word. He was awake, in pain since he accidentally hit himself, but awake.

That was all the information Tifa needed. She quickly but quietly made her way down the steps. The kitchen was spotless, courtesy of Cloud and her working together. She went to the liquor room and brought out a good bottle of champagne. After setting up a single table she quietly prepared a big plate of one of Cloud's favorite desserts, a chocolate brownie topped with vanilla ice cream with caramel in between. She heard a door shut up stairs and that was her queue. She quickly sprinkled a few bits of nuts and cleaned the small mess she made.

The kids slept like two small rocks, they wouldn't be waking anytime soon, but Cloud? The smell of baking would bring him down in an instant. She knew no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't give up any type of sweets. He confirmed that every time he came back from the small bakery in Kalm and Costa Del Sol. He would bring tons of things for all four of them.

She heard his footsteps go down the stairs and this made her more nervous than ever. She knew that he didn't know what today was, he never paid that much attention to days.

"Tifa?" He said as he reached the bottom of the steps, turning to look at her. His eyes widened, there she was, standing in the candle lit room, looking stunning. She was leaning against the bar counter, her hair long and beautiful. She looked like a model.

"What's the occasion?" He asked as he eyes her. He had never seen her wear that and dare he think she looked perfect in it.

Tifa laughed and walked up to him. "I knew you wouldn't remember.." She sighed a little and grabbed his hands. Her saying that made him frown. "A looong time ago...you made a promise to me..." She started.

That was all Cloud needed to understand what day it was. Today had made the 10th year of that promise. His lips pressed together, forming a line. "That's not something you should be celebrating since I broke it." He said lowly. It was dead silent so Tifa could hear every word.

She squeezed his hand and this made his body tense and his head faced to the side. He was ashamed. He was guilty, he hadn't always been there for her and this upset him. "You haven't broken it, Cloud." She said just as low as him.

Cloud pulled his hands out of hers and began to head towards the stairs. Not even because Tifa made him a dessert did he want to stay. Tifa followed him and once close enough, hugged him from behind. "Don't go..please..." She let out.

Cloud stopped and froze. She sounded desperate, just like all the other times she begged him to stay when he could but chose not to. He felt so very guilty at that moment. "Is this because when you saw me at the church? When you were late?" Tifa gave his body a squeeze.

"Yes...." Cloud placed a hand over hers and gave it a tug, a sign that he still wasn't going to stay.

"You were late, not absent." She tightened her grip, her sign saying that she wasn't going to let go. "Cloud, you've kept your promise..." She was right, Cloud always came. Always. Tifa let go and waited for him to turn around. When he did, she smiled.

"Fine..." He agreed, eying the dessert on the candlelit table for two. This caused Tifa to let out a little laugh and walk to the table. She opened the champagne bottle and poured some in hand painted champagne glasses.

Tifa knew that tonight she would have to tell Cloud her feelings. Tonight felt so right.

"Lets celebrate!" She quietly cheered as she and Cloud both raised their glasses to quietly tap them together. They both took a sip, well, a sip for Tifa and a gulp for Cloud.

She silently watched the ex-SOLDIER devour the dessert, licking the fork clean every time. Tifa couldn't deny, he was handsome. She knew why the late Cetra had feelings for him. Cloud was quiet and rough but he was also thoughtful and he was willing to open up.

"Tifa, when did you make this...?" Cloud asked as he finished up the last bit of the mouth watering treat.

Tifa crossed her legs and ran her fingers through her long dark hair. "Just now... I knew if I took my time, you'd be able to smell it before it was done...so I rushed it." She admitted it.

Even if she 'rushed' it, as she called it, it still tasted amazing and Cloud was craving for seconds. "Tomorrow, I'll be heading to Cid's place." Cid had moved back into Rocket Town and had helped rebuild the place. It looked much more appealing and comfortable. He moved back into the same house he had lived in with Shera and now that the two had gotten married, it was even nicer to see that they continued their lives in the town they had many memories in.

Tifa smiled and clasped her hands after taking a sip of her champagne. "What time? I want to prepare a little something for the two." Cloud smiled, she never ceased to amaze him with her generosity, Tifa was always willing to help and give.

"If you want, we can go together." Cloud invited, he was in no rush, he just wanted to discuss mechanics with the old man and Tifa could take this opportunity to chat with Shera about, 'womanly things' as Cid called it. "I'll drop the kids off at school and we can head there after..." He took several sips of the hard liquor in his glass and Tifa observed that he didn't make any faces signaling the alcohol was too much.

"Okay." Tifa gave him a grateful smile. He finished his glass first and went for seconds, he needed to let go for just a bit. He hadn't done that much the past few days and he still felt stressed. "Cloud...?" Tifa began.

"Hm?" He began to eye her outfit some more. He didn't mind if she wore that everyday for the rest of her life. She looked very attractive in it. As much as he detested shopping malls, he was aware that it was difficult for Tifa to find something that was able to fit her properly, not exposing too much of her top. He was incredibly fond of the fact that it fit her so well, from what he saw it hugged her curves and didn't squeeze her breasts out of the top, it was perfect.

"About the other night.." She looked up at him and began to chew on her lip.

"What about it?" Cloud asked, knowing very well what she was getting at. Still drinking, he decided to stop, he placed his almost finished glass and gave Tifa his undivided attention.

"I wanted to tell you that...." Unbelievable, after wanting Cloud to know how she felt about him for so long, she froze. 'What happens if he rejects me? Or if he just doesn't care...?' Many questions ran through her head.

She paused for quiet some time. Cloud's eyebrows raised and his sharp blue eyes stared. That wasn't helping Tifa at all, she was still tense. As the pause grew Cloud tried to contain a small laugh. It didn't work, Cloud let out a small chuckle. He had never seen Tifa look so stiff in such a long time, she looked...._cute._

"Cloud!" She scolded as her face grew a light shade of pink. She knew he was laughing at her and this made her blush. She promptly stood up from her seat, not sure if she wanted to cry.

"Wait, Tifa.." Cloud stood up and walked up to her. "Tell me, what did you want to say?" He sounded tired and Tifa could smell the alcohol in his breath though he wasn't drunk.

She gave him a worried look and this only made Cloud place a hand on her soft bare back. "I..." Tifa then looked down and placed her hands on her chest. She was going to tell him tonight even it he didn't feel the same way. She needed to let him know. She knew that it would slowly eat her inside if she didn't.

She had already been through a lot with him and she knew she had probably left him a couple of hints, but, tonight was the night. Tonight she would let him know she was serious.

"I love you..." She whispered. It's not what she was going for but she was sure he heard it. Cloud raised his hand and lifted her chin. He wasn't sure how to do it, but he kissed her. His lips placed themselves over her extremely soft ones and pressed.

Tifa's eyes closed as she stood there, inhaling his scent mixed with that of liquor. Not one single question fogged her mind, she felt as if time had stopped. Cloud broke their moment and began to walk away. "Night." He told her.

Tifa gasped as her eyes widened, Cloud had just done the same thing she did the night before. Was he mocking her? She stood there, taking the moment in. How could he look so aloof and pull that one off?

She swore he was going to pay her back...

..........................................

**I apologize for the long wait and any typos you may see. I actually had this saved to my computer and finally uploaded it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am currently working on the next chapter, look out for it! I don't know when it was that Tifa forced Cloud agree to the promise, but I know it was when they were young, so, I just decided to make it the 10th year, Tee-hee!**

**_Love you guys! Please voice __your__ opinion on this chapter by reviewing! *HeartsHeartsHearts*_ **


	6. Tifa's decision and Shera's help

**I am eternally grateful to all of those who reviewed! I thank you with all my heart. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

…............................

How dare Cloud mock her, she couldn't believe it. Her mind was replaying the kiss and his one word. As she cleaned up the kitchen she kept passing her tongue over her lips, seeing if she could still taste him on her. She had an idea of what his response to her meant. If someone you loved kissed you, wouldn't you think they had feelings for you to?

After cleaning the kitchen, she slowly walked up the steps of the dark wooden stairs. Her heart began to race, even being in the same house as the man made her heart's pace quicken. What was wrong with her? She had been living with Cloud for years and for her to be nerve struck by the blonde was a rare thing.

She was actually looking forward to Cloud stepping out a bit so she could run her bar in peace and get some thinking action going on in her brain. She flinched a bit when she realized that the very next day, in just a couple of hours, they would be heading together to Rocket Town. That meant a long ride, together, with Cloud, to and back.

She groaned. She had always wanted Cloud to at least touch her inappropriately once or to give her a huge bear hug for a whole day, but now, it was break time. She needed time to think about the events that occurred that same night. Cloud hadn't said anything back to her, no agreement or disagreement to her confession of love.

Did he not love her back?

The thought of that made Tifa's eyes water. She stood in front of his room and wiped her tears away. Why was Cloud always confusing? She remembered that even when they were children, Cloud wasn't exactly a weirdo but he was confusing, he hadn't changed much when it came to that. As quickly as she place a hand on his door, she pulled it back. Not now, she needed sleep if she was going to wake up extra early.

She opened the kid's door a bit and saw that Denzel was slightly snoring and Marlene looked like a cocoon, wrapped in her sheets. Tifa smiled and gently closed the door. She proceeded to her room, she needed sleep, right now.

-------------

As Cloud stirred in his bed, he smelled the delicious aroma of something sweet and coffee. Waking up everyday to this? What had he been missing out on? He immediately stood up and walked to his bathroom, glancing at his digital clock on his office desk. It read 5:45am.

"Tifa's ludicrous..." Cloud mumbled under his breath. He was used to waking up at early hours for his deliveries, however, Tifa didn't always have to push herself as hard, she chose to, and this made him smile. She was always so giving and he liked that. She was always willing to give to him and that that pleased him, he knew he needed all the help he could get.

Just thinking about Tifa could make him smile. When he thought about it, Tifa, Barrett, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, everyone, did their part to make him who he was today. He always had a thought that Tifa had feelings for him, he just wasn't ready to sit down and pay close attention, he would always preoccupy himself with other things.

Cloud bathed and got dressed. Since he wasn't going to work for a while, he chose to wear something simple and comfortable. He slipped on some black slacks and a gray polo with regular boots. He didn't know he had these clothes in the closet, Tifa must have bought him these while he was gone. What would he do with out her?

He walked to the kids room and opened their door, they were still heavily asleep. Cloud chuckled a bit, what he would do to sleep as good as them. He shut the door and walked downstairs to see Tifa pouring some coffee in his mug. Her back was facing him and she hadn't seem to noticed he was behind her.

He reach over, placed his hand on her back and traced it up to her right shoulder. He laughed a bit when she jumped. "Did I startle you?" He asked.

"No, you tickled me. That's why I giggled." Tifa smiled at him. This made him laugh since she was being sarcastic. Tifa was expecting an explanation about last night but instead she was greeted by cold hands on her warm back.

"Why are you up so early?" He said as he received the mug with strong coffee. Tifa turned around and pulled a tray of hot donuts from it. Cloud's heart almost stopped, he loved sweets.

"Well, I had to cook something for Cid and Shera..." Tifa pointed to the aluminum containers that were at the end of the bar counter, they were filled with whatever Tifa cooked for the two, "I'll wake the kids up in a bit..." She announced as Cloud happily stuffed his mouth with doughnuts.

"Okay, who's going to pick them up from school?" He took a sip from his hot coffee.

Tifa walked around the bar counter and into the actual bar. She pulled the curtain open and took a look outside. "I actually called Barrett earlier this morning... he was already heading to work. He said he could pick them up from here late at night and that they could sleep over and he'll take them to school the next day..."

Cloud almost laughed. "Tifa, tomorrow is Saturday"

Tifa slapped her head and groaned in annoyance. "Fine, he can have them for the weekend... but we need someone to pick them up from school and take them here."

"Don't call Yuffie" Cloud hurriedly took a sip of his coffee, not looking at the woman.

"Cloud, she's not that bad. Besides, who else?" She argued, walking back from the door.

_**Knock!**_

Cloud looked at Tifa. Tifa looked at Cloud.

"That is..?" Cloud began to ask as he turned around and raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I don't know..." Tifa walked back and looked through the same window she did a moment ago. Cloud bugged her once more, asking who it was as he saw her opening the door.

Vincent...

Cloud laughed. "You know, normal people knock twice." This earned him a look from Tifa.

"Yes, but now, am I to be considered normal?" He responded as he walked in and headed to a bar stool.

"Vincent, why are you here?" Tifa asked as she began to pour him a hot mug of coffee. She turned around and noticed that the two men had nodded to each other, a way of saying 'good morning' she guessed.

Vincent accepted the mug and began drinking. Cloud was about to say something smart when he realized he had already eaten his last doughnut, and this shut him up. "Barrett asked if I could take the children to school and after, bring them back here." Typical Vincent, straight to the point.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to bother you.." Tifa buried her face in her hand, hiding a blush of embarrassment.

"It is fine." Vincent looked up to her and nodded. "Truth be told, I was around this area. It would do no harm if I were to comply with a favor from a friend." He took another sip.

Tifa smiled. "Thank you so much Vincent." She walked over to the fridge and opened the door. "Would you like some breakfast?" She kindly offered. Vincent tucked a lock of hair from his face to the back of his ear and nodded, giving her a 'thank you'.

Cloud stood up and walked over to the staircase. "I'll wake up the kids since it's a little past 6" Cloud said, taking his mug of hot coffee with him. Tifa nodded to him and began preparing breakfast for her two children and Vincent.

-----------

"What the hell?" Cloud asked as Tifa place the key to her truck in his hand. The two were arguing about whether go on his motorcycle or in her truck. Cloud was frustrated and Tifa was irritated. After Tifa was done cooking, the children came downstairs clean and dressed. They happily ate chatting with Vincent, who was also eating his breakfast. After they were done, Vincent walked them to school, which left Cloud and Tifa alone. Tifa bathed and got dressed in a nice pair of navy blue denim jeans and a black poplin shirt with comfortable dark ballerina shoes.

"I have two aluminum containers with food in them, Cloud. It would only make sense to go in my truck." Tifa knew they weren't getting anywhere, he wouldn't budge. She snatched the keys out of his hands and stomped her way to the garage.

"You put them there in the first place." Cloud yelled as a response to her vigorous snatch of her key. He went after her and once they were in the garage, he pointed to his bike.

"No Cloud!" She unlocked the truck and opened the back door. It was either Cloud's magnificent motorcycle or her new light blue truck of the year and unfortunately for Cloud, she chose her truck.

"Your truck is....slow" Cloud tried to insult. This made Tifa turn around and glare.

"What?" Tifa wasn't much of a car person, however she chose a good, durable, fast truck. She wasn't dumb when it came to that. She knew her tuck and she loved it.

"You heard me" It was true, her truck wasn't as fast as his bike but they were safer in her truck. Tifa walked to the kitchen and picked up her containers of delicious food. Cloud opened the garage and turned on his bike. Tifa walked her happy way to the car and carefully placed the food in the floor of the back seats, she didn't want it to slip out of the seat and onto the floor so she secured it on the floor.

She walked back in her home and packed a few water bottles. After locking up the house, she proceeded to enter her truck. Cloud was still on his bike, wasting gas for all Tifa could see.

She backed her truck out and waited for Cloud. Cloud sighed and turned his bike off. He walked to her car, opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. Tifa smiled at him. "I knew you'd come to your senses." And they were off.

After hours of driving, they finally arrived. It was the afternoon already and Rocket Town was looking even better than the last time they were here a few months back, Cid and Barrett were doing a great job with the help of Reeve. Tifa carefully maneuvered her way to the front of Cid and Shera's house. She parked the car in front of their white picket fence and picked up the containers of food from the back of the car. Cloud was the one to lock the car and knock on the door.

"I know the sound of that damn engine anywhere!" Cid greeted at the door. Both Tifa and Cloud smiled. It had been a while. Cid ushered them to the comfortable couch and there they were greeted by Shera. Shera offered to make them food but Tifa refused to trouble them.

"I actually made this for you." Tifa stood up from her seat and handed Cid the two containers. Shera and Cid both thanked her and they all proceeded to the kitchen, except for Cloud. He decided to watch some television, maybe some news. Cloud could hear Shera's squeals of happiness from the kitchen and laughed a little.

"Thank you, Tifa!" Shera hugged the woman. As they we hugging, Cid threw in a thanks of his own. He patted Tifa's back and smiled. She had made them some of her delicious cheesy chicken broccoli Alfredo, Shera's favorite. Once Shera opened the other container, it was Cid's turn to actually wrap his arms around her; Tifa had made some classic chicken teriyaki stir fry, his favorite.

"You're very welcome" Tifa hugged back.

"Let's all eat, I bet you two are hungry from the long ride here." Shera began pulling some plates out.

"Hey kid! Come here and get yourself some food!" Cid yelled. Sure enough, Cloud had turned off the television and walked into the kitchen. After reheating the food, they all sat in the table and began to eat. "You over did yourself there, Tifa" Cid managed to say while stuffing his face.

"Yes, thank you so much, Tifa!" Shera gave the girl a smile. "We would have had the place looking great if we knew you two were coming." Shera looked around in disappoint.

"Shera, we're like family, it's not problem. It was actually Cloud's idea of coming today..." Tifa threw Cloud a glance, he was eating his food calmly.

"Hm?" Cloud's dead give away that he was not paying full attention to anything that was going on.

After eating, the men took their leave and proceeded to head outside to the backyard. The two women stayed in the kitchen cleaning. Tifa noticed that Cloud hadn't really said a word to her the entire time they were there, and that was worrying her. Shera noticed Tifa's discomfort.

"Tifa? Is anything the matter?" She carefully asked as she placed the dirty dishes in the washing machine.

"Oh? N-no...I'm fine." Tifa cleaned the table up and advanced to help the other woman. Shera wasn't convinced but didn't press on because Tifa looked like she was going to continue. "Shera? How is it living with Cid? You know, how is it living with him finally being married?" Tifa asked as they finished up.

"Well, he's certainly no prince charming..." Shera began as they headed to the small patio Cid made for them a while back. They sat together in a nice sofa that was facing the men talking and building some contraption in the far back of the yard. "He's not so easy to read but the good thing Cid has is....he opens up to me. Whenever there is something wrong, he lets me know with his strings of curses." Shera laughed as Tifa smiled, yes, that _was_ Cid. "Why? Have you and Cloud...?"

"Uh...Well, not really...." Tifa quickly responded. She explained what had happened the last few days to Shera and began to furrow her eyebrows. Shera placed her hand on Tifa's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "I'm not sure how to act with him anymore...and I promised myself that he wouldn't go unpunished." Tifa looked over at Cloud, he was now leaning against the bigger white fence with Cid in front of him, smoking.

"Give him time...Maybe he's thinking about this just like you are." Tifa looked at Shera and smiled, the woman had a point.

"You're right..." Tifa agreed. She looked over at Cloud again and found him looking right at her. He wasn't so far away to she could see his Mako blue eyes starting right at her. Little did Cloud know, Tifa had just decided how to punish him.

After a couple of hours, Cloud returned inside the house with Cid. They were both dirty with grease stains, grass, and not to mention their 'man smell'. "What did you do?!" Tifa asked as if Cloud were a small child.

"We fucking worked like men!" Cid announced happily, apparently Cloud had helped him finish building some project of his.

"We're heading home now..." Cloud wiped his face on his very nice shirt. Tifa frowned, how could he just do that? Yuck.

"Aw, are you sure? We have an extra room, you two are welcomed to stay if you'd like." Shera stood next to Cid, smiling.

Cloud looked at Tifa and wished he hadn't. There was something about her eyes that just made him give in. "We wouldn't want to bother....." He stopped. "Fine, we'll stay." Cloud sighed as Cid laughed at him.

Tifa and Shera winked at each other. Tifa followed Shera in the guest room and sat on the bed. "So far so good!" Shera whispered. Shera had totally agreed to help Tifa with Cloud's punishment

"Shera, there's only one bed?" Tifa looked worried, she knew Cloud would be sleeping on the couch if he had to.

"Yes, but, this room has it's own bathroom, just like ours." Referring to Cid's and her room, Tifa knew what she was getting at.

"Great! Now all we have to do is go shopping." Tifa quickly hugged her friend and exited the room. Cloud approached his close female friend and whispered into her ear.

"Tifa, I have no extra clothes here and neither do you!" Tifa could smell his sweat and the grass from outside on him.

"Don't worry, Shera and I are stepping out a bit to get us some clothing for the night." She rubbed his arm and gave him a small smile.

"We'll be back!" Shera announced as she gave Cid a kiss and took the other girl's hand. Once the door was shut and locked, Cid gave Cloud a surprised look.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Shit, you didn't see that?!" Cid hit the blonde's arm. Cloud frowned and hit him back. He wasn't really in the mood for games, he was craving a shower and some sleep.

"What the hell Cid?" He asked.

"Nothing." Cid said as he headed to his room to shower. "Don't think about sittin' your ass on my couch all dirty. Get yourself a chair from outside!" Cloud was now irritated as he turned his attention to getting a wooden chair from outside.

…........................

**There it is! What do you guys think his punishment is? Hmmm?**

**_Love you guys! Please voice your_ _opinion on this chapter by reviewing! *HeartsHeartsHearts*_ **


End file.
